Love Potions
by hpgirl993456
Summary: What happens when a love potion meant for Dumbledore gets in the wrong hands?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine; they're jk's.

Three giggling girls made their way down a corridor, stopping in front of a large golden eagle. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," said one red-haired third-year girl. The girls stepped behind the eagle as it began to ascend into Albus Dumbledore's office. The three girls stepped in the room, trying not to laugh.

"Did you bring it, Ginny?" gasped a brunette fourth-year girl. "Of course," giggled the red-haired girl. She pulled out of her scarlet robe a long brown hair. "I took it from McGonagall during Transfiguration."

"Didn't she see you?" asked a blonde fourth-year girl. "I mean, how did you do it?"

"Well, I used my wand," explained the redhead. "She could still feel it, though, being pulled out of her head. She turned her back on us, and I used it to pull my wand to pull it out. She kind of jumped and grabbed her bun, but by the time she turned around, I already had it." The brunette girl began shrieking with laughter. "Shut up, Lavender," said the blonde. "We'll get caught!"

"I'm sorry," gasped the brunette. "It's just _so_ funny!"

"Whatever," sighed the redhead girl, rolling her eyes. "Parvati, did you bring it?" The blonde girl reached into her robes and pulled out a bottle full of a pink liquid. "Yes," she said. Smiling maliciously, the redhead girl walked over to Dumbledore's desk, reaching for the gold goblet that sat there. The blonde girl handed the redhead the bottle full of pink potion. The red-haired girl poured the potion into the goblet. "Now, for the final ingredient," she said grandly. She held up the goblet and dropped the hair into it. A small pink cloud of smoke in the shape of a heart rose up from the goblet. "When Dumbledore drinks this love potion," the redhead girl announced, "He will fall in love with Professor McGonagall. _Finally_."

"They're meant to be," sighed Lavender. The three girls ran out of the office before they could get caught. As they were running down the corridor, they passed a woman with dark hair piled up in a bun pulling a boy by the ear. The boy had flaming red hair, freckles, and was in sixth year. "But Professor, I didn't put the dungbombs in front of Snape's office!" the boy protested. "Don't try to fool me!" cried the woman. "Filch saw you!" The boy sighed. "But I already told you. That was my brother, George. We're twins, remember?" The woman did not listen to him. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" she said to the eagle. She led him into the office where a man with a silver beard was just coming in from his afternoon nap in the room adjoining the office. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," The man said. "Fred? Or is it George?" The boy sighed. "It's Fred," he replied. The man nodded. "Please, sit," he said, waving his wand. A chair appeared. The boy reluctantly sat. "Now, Minerva," the man said, "Why is Mr. Weasley here?" The woman answered, "He put dungbombs in front of Severus's office." The man turned to the boy. "Is this true, Mr. Weasley?" The boy shook his head. "No! That was George! I hate Snape, but this time George did it. It's not our fault Snape's a greasy unfair git." The man turned to the woman. "Thank you Minerva, that will be all." The woman turned and walked toward the door. The man smiled at the boy. Peering into the goblet, he said, "It appears that the house elves have left me pink lemonade. Please, Mr. Weasley, take it. I can always have more." Hesitantly, the boy took the goblet and drank every drop that was in the goblet.


	2. Diaries

Disclaimer: Once again, these are not mine; they are jk's. thank you for reading.

George's Diary

Fred kept staring at McGonagall today during Transfiguration. Whatever. I keep feeling kind of bad for letting him take the blame for the dungbombs. Snape had taken 50 points from Gryffindor, all because I had been sleeping in class. Geez! So I set the dungbombs in front of Snape's office. I guess Filch saw me and reported to McGonagall. And Fred took the wrap. So anyway, he comes back with a weird look on his face. When I ask him what's wrong, he keeps smiling some stupid smile. I clapped my hands in front of his face, but he didn't even blink. And in the common room, I might have seen him writing some girl's name in his Charms notebook. I think Fred's in love. But with who? To play detective or not to play detective, that is the question…

Fred's Diary

She's so beautiful. Everything about her is wonderful. The way she glares at me. The way she turns into a cat. The way she yelled at me, "Weasley, are you paying attention?" All of them are so incredibly wonderful. And she's touched a part of me that almost nobody except Mum has ever touched before. She touched…she touched my ear. When she pulled it. It was wonderful. Could she possibly be in love with me, too, and just be hiding it? Oh, such an inspiring actress! Maybe I should take up theater so we could have something in common…other than our love. I couldn't stop gazing at her beauty today. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is the only one for me. How could I have thought that I was in love with Angelina? Angelina's hair reminds me of soot. Yet, Minerva's reminds me of chestnuts. I have always loved chestnuts. And I love Minerva. Mrs. Minerva Weasley…


	3. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I don't own these people

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of her sixth year class. "You may leave now," she said to them. "But Weasley, please stay." Two identical boys walked toward her. "Fred Weasley, please." One boy shrugged and walked away, but the other got a gleam in his eye. "Yes, love?" he asked. "Excuse me?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Weasley, I have called you here because you are failing my class. You do not take notes, have failed all your recent tests, and seem to be daydreaming most of the class. Normally all this is usual, but you always seem to just pass. Do you have anything to add?" The boy shook his head. "No, my love." Minerva shook her head. Had she heard him correctly? "Weasley, may I ask why you stare at me every day, yet never take any notes?" Fred grinned. "I am merely gazing at your beauty, sweetie." That did it. "Weasley, you will write a ten page essay on respect. I expect it due in an hour." "Anything, darling." He walked out of the room. But a certain dark haired girl had heard the whole conversation. As Fred bumped into her and muttered sorry, Angelina Johnson scurried away to her room… and _her _journal.


End file.
